Surprise de l'année
by vaunie5962
Summary: Désolée pour le titre ce n'est pas terrible. Mais donc voilà je vous présente ma première fic sur cette série. Cadeau d'anniversaire pour CissyAliza. Résumé tout bête: une grosse surprise attend Don. Découvrez laquelle dans cette suite. Et oui pour changer c'est de l'hétéro. Pour ceux qui me connaissent savent que c'est très rare pour moi.


_Bonjour ma Cissy. Je sais que je t'en dois au moins mille depuis le temps mais je me rattrape déjà avec ce premier texte, en te souhaitant un excellent anniversaire et en espérant que tu as passé une bonne journée. Désolée c'est très court mais j'avoue ne pas avoir de grande inspiration en ce moment et encore moins sur Numbers, mais j'ai tenté. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop OOC pour toi. Et aussi j'ignore le nom de la maman donc… j'ai un peu improvisé. Gros bisous à bientôt !_

 _« Grouille-toi Colby, on va la perdre de vue sinon ! »_

 _« Je fais aussi vite que je peux Don, mais… eh, espèce de malade tu ne connais pas la priorité ? »_

 _« Eh je te demande de suivre ce véhicule, non pas de nous tuer ! »_

 _« Justement, il faut… »_

 _« Le camion, le camion… oh mon dieu Colby, fais gaffe ! »_

 _« T'énerves pas mec, c'est bon ! »_

 _« Faut pas perdre ce véhicule de vue mec donc… ATTENTIONNNN ! Mais tu veux vraiment nous tuer toi ? »_

 _« Oh la ferme Don. Ah je crois qu'il ralentit ! »_

 _« Cool je vais enfin quitter cet engin de la mort ! »_

 _« La prochaine fois que tu voudras faire une poursuite comme ça, tu te trouves quelqu'un d'autre… ou t'y vas à pied ! »_

 _« Si j'avais su, j'aurais encore préféré. Ah ça y est il est arrêté. On y va ? »_

 _« On y va ! »_

 _Un temps indéterminé plus tard._

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Encore rien pour l'instant mais ça ne devrait pas tarder à mon avis ! »_

 _« On dirait bien, oui ! »_

 _Deux heures plus tard._

 _« Alors ? »_

 _« Venez voir par vous-mêmes ça sera mieux ! »_

Don suivit son interlocutrice au bout du couloir, impatient de voir le résultat. Il n'était pas un habitué de cet endroit mais il espérait un jour y revenir, si la vie le lui permettait.

Arrivée devant une porte, la jeune femme tapa doucement sur le battant avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Don suivant rapidement derrière elle. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en entrant. Pas une mais deux personnes attirèrent immédiatement son regard.

Allongée sur un lit, le regard épuisé, Robin lui souriait tendrement en regardant les deux petits êtres dans ses bras.

 _« Surprise chéri ! »_

Le « chéri » en question avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'étonnement lié à une légère pointe d'inquiétude se lisaient clairement sur son visage. En douceur, il s'avança vers sa jeune femme, ne la quittant pas des yeux, puis les posa ensuite sur les bébés tout juste nés.

Invités chez Colby et sa femme, Don et Robin profitaient d'une de leurs dernières soirées en tant que couple sans enfants.

Ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas ce furent les contractions de la jeune femme avant que le plat ne soit servi, d'où l'appel de l'ambulance et la course poursuite dans les rues de Los Angeles en compagnie de son ancien subordonné.

Ils savaient déjà que ce serait une petite fille mais ce qu'ils ignoraient totalement, d'où l'étonnement certain c'était cela.

 _« Une… une… une… »_

 _« Tu perds tes mots ? C'est si rare ! »_ Répliqua Robin en riant, ce qui lui provoqua un bâillement. L'accouchement fut difficile et très douloureux, mais elle rayonnait de bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça à une telle intensité.

 _« Mais comment… comment est-ce possible ? »_

 _« Nous ne pouvions pas le voir à l'écographie. Même avec des appareils de haute technologie, on peut toujours avoir des surprises. »_ Expliqua comme elle put Annie, la sage-femme qui avait suivi attentivement Robin tout au long de sa grossesse.

 _« Je vous le fais pas dire ! »_

La surprise passée, le visage souvent impassible du directeur des opérations du FBI égala en rayonnement celui de sa femme. Une sacrée surprise certes, mais des plus belles ! Un de ses rêves les plus secrets venait de se réaliser et il en était déjà fou. Quoi demander de plus ?

 _« Vous avez trouvé les prénoms ? »_

 _« Andrea pour elle. »_ Répondit Don en montrant la petite puce sur le bras gauche de Robin. Il tenait tellement à ce qu'elle ait le prénom de sa mère décédée qu'ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde sur le choix. Robin en était même plus que ravie.

 _« Et pour la deuxième ? »_ Demanda Annie tout en notant le premier prénom sur un des bracelets.

 _« Euh… t'en penses quoi chérie ? »_

 _« Que dirais-tu de Cissy ? »_

 _« Cissy ? Comme l'impératrice ? »_

 _« Non. C'est le surnom d'une auteure sur laquelle je suis tombée sur Internet par hasard. J'aime beaucoup ses textes, comme ce surnom, puis ça fait prénom aussi, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

C'est vrai que cela sonnait bien aux oreilles. Cissy… Cissy Eppes. Ah oui, ça le faisait vraiment bien, pensa Don. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aussi deviendra une grande auteure comme celle qu'apprécie sa femme ou son oncle Charlie.

 _« Bienvenue au monde petite Cissy ! Au fait elle va bien ? »_

 _« Parfaitement bien ! On craignait le contraire en sachant qu'on ne l'avait pas vu sur les échos mais vos deux filles sont en parfaite santé ! »_

Totalement rassuré, Don put enfin se détendre après toutes ces émotions vécues et tendit les bras vers Cissy pour l'avoir à son tour dans les bras. Au bout de très longues minutes d'admiration de sa princesse, elle la vit endormie… tout comme sa mère et sa sœur. Déçu de ne pouvoir profiter d'Andrea aussi, il décida néanmoins de les laisser se reposer et mit chacune de ses filles dans leurs berceaux respectifs.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front des trois femmes de sa vie maintenant puis sortit discrètement de la pièce, le portable dans la main. Tout d'abord son père qui annonça son arrivée prochaine puis…

 _« Allo ? »_

 _« Salut le tonton ! Tu sais quoi mon grand ? Je crois que tu vas avoir une sérieuse concurrence bientôt ! »_

 _Fin._

 _*croise les doigts bien forts en espérant que ça t'ait plu* Encore un très bon anniversaire Annie ! J'espère te revoir bientôt et que je pourrais te présenter mon futur mari -) Bisous !_


End file.
